


what a deal!

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, can't wait for the recording to be released, just me projecting onto the ship, pogchamp???, testing out the waters for this type of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy tries to make a deal with dreamthis takes place in the dream smp :)if you dont like it, just ignore it <3this is probably horrible bc its my first fic in years(🤍)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit
Comments: 130
Kudos: 290





	what a deal!

**Author's Note:**

> tommy tries to make a deal with dream  
> this takes place in the dream smp :)  
> if you dont like it, just ignore it <3  
> this is probably horrible bc its my first fic in years
> 
> (🤍)

Tommy was walking around L'Manberg, thinking to himself. Planning on how he was going to get back his precious music discs.

Sure, he can just steal them back like he does with every other item that gets stolen from him. But, he had a thought. What would everyone else think? Would the public's opinion on him change? Something in him told him not to. What can he do? 

An idea hit him. Everyone told Tommy that he was an _excellent_ businessman. Maybe, he can make a deal with Dream. One that could guarantee the discs.

"Hey, Dream! Mind coming over for a bit? I need to discuss some business with you."

~

"Tommy, I will tell you this one last time. No." Dream huffed. 

Dream and Tommy were standing just outside the borders of L'Manberg. He was having no luck getting through to Dream. He had one last plan. A plan only used out of pure desperation. He wanted these discs back. He **_needed_** them. 

"Dream, please!" Tommy begged.

Every time Tommy opened his mouth, Dream got more and more irritated. He was just a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode.

"Please, you don't understand! These discs mean the world to me, I would do anything for them!" he pleaded.

"Anything you say?" Dream had a sick and twisted idea.

~

It was late into the night. Tommy and Dream were the only people still awake on the whole SMP. Tommy was shuffling uncomfortably on Dream's bed.

"Do I really have to wear this outfit? It's kind of revealing." Tommy muttered.

Dream stared at the young child aimlessly. His thoughts were running wild. Tommy. The proud vice-president of his nation, doing unspeakable acts, just for a single set of music discs. Dream could get arrested for this, but he didn't care. Hell, he was even recording this. He found sick pleasure in this.

"You said you'd do anything." he remarked.

Tommy stayed quiet, looking at the wooden floor panels, waiting for this to end.

~

Dream was getting hard just at the sight of Tommy in a short skirt and thigh highs. Oh, how badly Dream wanted to just pounce on him in that moment. 

"D..Dream, can we please get this over with?" the child murmured.

Tommy wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to do this anymore. But he had to. For the discs. He shut his eyes, unprepared for what Dream will do. Suddenly, Dream grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, right in front of the camera's view. Tommy couldn't see anything, tears filled his eyes from the pain. He felt sick.

Dream started out slowly grinding on him. Whispering things like how much of a dirty whore he is. Slight whimpers came out of Tommy. He started sucking on the younger's neck, bruises slowly forming.

Hours had passed and all Tommy could hear at this point was groans and moans from Dream. His soul had left him. His thoughts were put on hold. Then all of a sudden, Dream stopped and shakily stepped away from the child. Relieved, that it had stopped, he stood there uncomfortably. 

"Good boy. Here are the discs.." Dream said, still shaking from the pleasure. He took the discs and ran off with them. Tommy couldn't sleep, thinking about what had just happened. He could never look at Dream in the same light again.

~

Tommy sat just outside the borders of L'Manberg, his mind still thinking about the incident.

"Hey, Tommy! Heard you got your discs back! How'd you get them back?" Tubbo wondered.

Tommy stayed slient, knowing if he told anyone, he would die of the sheer humiliation he would recieve. 

"I.. don't want to talk about it." 


End file.
